Her Loss
by xXGred-and-ForgeXx
Summary: After Quinn cheats on him with Finn, Sam forms an unlikely friendship with Rachel. They later meet Rory, and the three fall into an unusual relationship. Most likely SamxRoryxRachel endgame
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction. Please be gentle.**

Sam walked down the hallways of McKinley high, silently brooding. Quinn had been cheating on him with Finn. The very thought made Sam's blood boil. Quinn had told him about the previous year, getting pregnant, lying to Finn, treating Puck like trash and she had genuinely seemed remorseful. Sam scoffed, clearly once a cheater, always a cheater.

He felt like a fool, believing they had both gotten mono because Quinn had saved Finn's life. He guessed he had known deep down she was lying but he had wanted to believe her so much he'd convinced himself she was telling the truth.

'Stop feeling sorry for yourself' Sam scolded himself. What had happened was not his fault, If Quinn didn't want him, it was her loss. 'You will stop thinking about her. She's not worth it'. With that thought in mind, Sam walked home.

As he walked home, he started pondering how close he was so close his so called "friends" were. All of them must have known about Finn and Quinn and kept it from him. The only person to approach him had been, surprisingly, Rachel.

_Earlier that day_

"Sam!" Rachel shouted from down the corridor. "What's up Rachel?" He had replied politely but cautiously. He and Rachel weren't very close and he had to conclude she wanted something from him. "Listen, I know you care about Quinn, but you need to know she's been cheating on you with Fi-" "Oh no that was just a misunderstanding, you see Quinn saved Finn's life" He replied not wanting her to believe a rumour. But Rachel just looked at Sam with pity. "For goodness' sake Sam! Open your eyes and stop being so naïve! Quinn's been lying to you!"

He stopped and his eyes widened, the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. 'She was right, I'd been ignoring the lingering touches and secret smiles Quinn and Finn had been sharing the past few weeks.' Sam whirled around and turned to face Rachel. "And just why were YOU the one to tell me? What do you stand to gain from this?" He knew he wasn't being fair but he was too angry to care. When Sam glimpsed Rachel's though he was surprised. She was crying. "Because I know what it's like. When I was dating Finn, though I don't believe he ever cheated on me, I saw the way he looked at her sometimes, like she was the only girl in the world and it hurt. A lot." She sounded so sad; his heart went out to her.

"Well you and I are in the same boat now" Sam grinned trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably. Rachel hiccupped with laughter regardless, which made Sam feel a little better. "I guess we are huh?"

Once he was sure Rachel was okay Sam went to confront Quinn. She was outraged at being dumped, as if her infidelity wasn't a good enough reason for Sam to dump her.

_Back to the present_

Sam was shaken from his thoughts by a car pulling over beside him. The window rolled down to reveal Rachel's face. "Need a ride?" she grinned. He smiled and said yes. As Sam got out of the car Rachel's voice stopped him. "If you ever need to talk call me okay?" Her voice was quivering as if she was holding in tears. "After all, us heart-broken kids need to stick together right?" "Right" Sam replied with a small smile. Rachel gave him a tremulous smile in return. She sped off, Leaving Sam staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**There is some swearing.**

Sam didn't come to school the next day, or the day after that. Rachel was starting to get worried about him. She knew he had broken up with Quinn the day before, but had he become so upset he had become ill? She didn't know where this newfound concern for Sam had come from, but she found herself spending the last few days wondering whether he was alright or not.

After class on Wednesday, she headed to the choir room. She was so distracted that she was walking slower than usual and was not the first to arrive to Glee Club. She arrived just as Mr Schue was giving his inspirational speech of the week. Everyone turned to look at her so she figured she might as well ask the club her question.

"Sorry Mr Schue but I want to ask everyone something." Everyone sneered slightly at her, like they always did when she had something to say. It stung, that her so called friends found her so irritating, but she had learned to deal with it. "Does anyone have Sam's phone number? I need it."

Everyone did a double take. Oh, so now everyone wanted to hear what she had to say. Puck winked at her and mouthed "Get some, Berry." Santana, of course, was the one to break the silence. "Damn, Treasure Trail! Are you fucking Lady Lips? You just love taking Quinn's sloppy seconds, don't you?" Rachel had had enough. Enough of the sneering, the mocking, everything. Especially when she was still upset about Finn, and now worrying about Sam.

"I really don't remember asking for your bullshit opinion Satan." Rachel said. Santana and Quinn looked furious. Finn just looked jealous. "Listen Berry, you better apologise before I go all Lima Heights adjacent on your ass." Kurt rose up from his seat. "Quiet Santana. I have his number Rachel. You can have it." He said kindly. "Thank you so much Kurt! I've been so worried about him when he broke up with Quinn and didn't come in for school."

Suddenly everyone looked guilty. It seemed no one else had thought about Sam's well-being. Quinn only looked irritated. "Well clearly he's happier than we thought. I don't have to feel guilty for cheating on him now since I seem to have yet another ex-boyfriend cheated on me with Rachel." Rachel was visibly quivering with anger now. "For Gods' sake Quinn. Just because I'm worried about Sam, doesn't mean I'm dating him!" Mercedes was curious now "So you aren't?" "NO!" And with that, Rachel stormed out of the choir room in her usual diva-esque fashion.

Rachel stormed to her car, muttering under her breath the whole way about "Mean Blondes," "Santana the demon bitch" and "Jealous ex-boyfriends." Once she had calmed down, she dialled Sam's number. "Hello?" Oddly, When Rachel heard Sam's voice; she panicked and thought about hanging up. "Err, hi Sam, its Rachel." "Oh hey Rach! What's up?" Now that Rachel had called Sam, she realised she actually had no idea what to say. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. Are you ill? Is that why you weren't in school?" Sam let out an audible sigh on the other end of the phone. "Rachel I think we both know why I wasn't at school." Rachel sighed too. Then she was hit with an idea. She knew what to do.

"Listen Sam, give me your address. We're gonna have a post break-up night. I've always wanted to do one. We're gonna get ice-cream and sad movies and everything!" Sam let out a confused laugh. "Rachel, you do know I'm a dude right?" "Oh Sam we can get action movies and chips or something too. Manly enough for you?" Sam let out a real laugh this time. "Ok, ok, sounds good."

Rachel was delighted. "Cool, so where do you live?" There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "My house isn't really, uh, free tonight. Could we go to yours instead?" "Oh that's fine!" Rachel gave Sam her address. She was beaming now. "See you tonight." Rachel exclaimed. "It's a date." Sam replied. Rachel hung up, trying to pretend her heart didn't skip a beat when Sam called it a date.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Berry was on a mission. After their cheesy break up night and many other almost date-like get-togethers, she had yet to see Sam's home. He had been to her house many times; he was actually starting to become a regular fixture at her house. It didn't help that her Dads' loved Sam and treated him like a family friend. Sam preened under their attention.

Whenever she brought up Sam's family, he would smile and say things like: "My parents will love you", "Stacy would love a teenage girl around" and "Stevie would show-off to get your attention." Despite this, he never invited her to meet them and whenever she asked to come over, he came up with some ridiculous excuse.

Today, as creepy as it sounded, she was gonna follow Sam home. She had enlisted the help of Rory, the new transfer student from Ireland. He and Sam had become very close in the few short weeks since Rory had transferred to McKinley. Rory had also joined Glee after much coaxing from Sam and Rachel and it turned out he had a beautiful voice. She was sure Rory would also soon be basically living in her house. She had a soft spot for the sweet Irish boy. The gorgeous accent, puppy dog eyes and angelic voice warmed her up to the freshman immediately. He too was worried why Sam always got so uncomfortable about his home-life.

He was a little more nervous about following him home though. "Rachel, are ya sure about this? Sam won't be angry?" "No he won't be mad Ror, he'll be touched that we care so much about his well-being." Rachel tried to convince him. He eventually agreed, his concern for Sam winning over his worry of Sam's reaction.

Sam walked home from school, which made it a bit more difficult to tail him unnoticed. Rory complained about American eccentricities and Rachel had to agree they looked ridiculous with hats covering their faces' and jumping into shops and under trees whenever Sam turned around.

They eventually reached their destination….a motel? "This can't be right." Both Rachel and Rory muttered at the same time. But Sam strolled up to the door and opened it and headed right in and was greeted by what was clearly Sam's family. Rory and Rachel shared horrified looks. Sam was living in a motel?

They debated what to do. Pretend they didn't know, confront him and knock on the door or tell him gently in school. They both agreed that the first option was unlikely, but while Rachel wanted to knock on Sam's door, Rory felt that telling him at school would be a better option so they could break it to Sam gently.

Rachel, not knowing the meaning of the word tact, refused to listen to what Rory had to say and stormed up to the door of Sam's motel room. She was furious. She understood that what Sam and his family were going through was embarrassing, but her, Sam and Rory were best friends! Why couldn't he have told them the truth? They were supposed to be close, they were supposed to be able to tell each other anything.

Rory sprinted up to the door to pull Rachel back but he was too late. Rachel knocked and the door. She realised that maybe Rory was right when she saw the smile on Sam's face turn into one of pure horror when he saw her and a panting Rory at the door.

**Yup Rory has arrived early. I like his and Sam's friendship and I need a little more Damian McGinty in my life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys don't mind but I'm changing this to Sam/Rachel/Rory.**

Rory sprinted up to the door to pull Rachel back but he was too late. Rachel knocked and the door. She realised that maybe Rory was right when she saw the smile on Sam's face turn into one of pure horror when he saw her and a panting Rory at the door.

Sam looked furiously at the pair in front of him "What the _hell_ are you guys doing here?" He had worked so hard to keep Rory and Rachel away from his humiliating secret. Rachel had suddenly lost her nerve. This is what usually happened to her; she acted without thinking and found herself in a sticky situation she couldn't find out a way out of.

Rory made a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence. "Oh-uh Sam how weird it is that we see you here! Rach and I were just taking a…..walk and happened to see you head in here." Despite Sam's anger and humiliation, he could prevent his lips twitching upwards in amusement, especially when Rachel nodded her head furiously in agreement.

"A walk huh? Right after school on the outskirts of town? You're a cheap date Rors. You couldn't even take Rachel to dinner or something?" he teased. Rory and Rachel glanced at each other and turned red in embarrassment, though neither of them were opposed to the idea of dating the other. Sam looked between them, studying them, when he felt a pain in his chest. Jealousy? The scary thing was Sam didn't know who he was more jealous of, Rory or Rachel.

"_Oh no, oh God no please"_ Sam thought desperately. Sam didn't have a problem with gay people, heck, Kurt was one of his best friends but _He _wasn't gay! He'd been attracted to Quinn, Rachel; even Mercedes had gotten him hot and bothered at some point. He tried to think back to when he'd met Rory.

_Flashback_

Sam was running through the hallway, Quinn was trying to corner him all the time. He was really starting to question her sanity, she needed some help. He was trying to find Rachel in the crowded hallways, when he crashed into something solid. "Ow! Shit!" an accented voice cried out. Sam looked down to see a dark haired guy lying on the ground and his books scattered around him.

"Oh I'm sorry man!" Sam had started to pick up the books and the other guy had gathered some of them already. He handed back the books. Sam looked up at the guys open locker. "Is that your family?" Sam asked curiously, pointing to the pictures pasted on the locker door.

The other student nodded his head and smiled sadly. "Yes they are. I miss them so much. When I moved here for the exchange programme I thought I'd be having too much fun to miss them, but I'm miserable here. I haven't even made any friends yet." He immediately seemed embarrassed that he had confessed so much to a stranger. "Hey man its cool. I'd never be able to leave my family for that long. You're really brave. Oh-uh I'm Sam Evans."

Sam stretched his hand out to shake. "Rory Flanagan" the kid replied taking the hand. "If it wasn't clear before, I'd like to be your friend." Sam said awkwardly. Rory grinned widely and Sam felt warmth spread through his chest.

"Samuel Evans! You were supposed to meet my outside so we could go back to my house to watch musicals. You know I have to repeatedly watch until I feel I am capable of playing Maria!" Rachel huffed before noticing Rory. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." "No its fine. Maria, like from West Side Story? I love that musical! I went to see it in London a few years ago." Rory replied. Rachel stared at him for a moment before she attacked him in a hug.

_End Flashback_

Needless to say, Rachel never left Rory alone after that and they all became best friends. Sam tried to identify what he felt for Rory when he first spoke to him. His heart was beating very fast and a warm, fluttery feeling in his chest when he saw Rory smile.

"_Oh Fuck, I'm so screwed." _Sam thought. _"I have feelings for two people, these two people are my best friends, and one of them is a dude. Nice job Evans."_


	5. Chapter 5

Rory Flanagan was nervous.

He had to admit, that he had become more comfortable in himself since moving to America. To be honest, he had thought at first that he would make dozens of friends and would go out partying every night (God, he really should have done more research on Ohio before he decided to spend a year here). Instead, he had made a family with New Directions, especially Sam and Rachel.

Sam was into all the same nerdy stuff that Rory liked, which was amazing since Rory had never had anyone he could analyse Harry Potter or speak to in Elvish before. Rachel was really understanding. She was also extremely irritating, but in a helpful way, as in she made him study for his Physics exam a week early and he received his first A+ at McKinley. He had to have a Musical movie marathon with Rachel in thanks, which had actually been really entertaining, especially since Sam kept falling asleep and grumbling nonsense.

He had kept his sexuality quiet for the past few months. Mostly because it was his own business and also because he hadn't met anyone he was interested in yet. Back in Ireland, no one had seemed to care he was bisexual. But apparently in Ohio, you had to announce to everyone and their mother that you liked guys, preferably through song. While he loved messing with the Glee Club sometimes (Honestly, did Finn actually believe he didn't know what _trash talk_ was?), he wasn't going to sing about liking dick.

He did think it was about time he told the club though, but he didn't want to make a big deal of it. He had spent the last week trying to find the best time to bring it up, but something always held him up. By Lunch, he had had enough. The club were all sharing a table in the cafeteria. Puck had been recounting the Saturday before where he had picked up some chick until Mercedes told him to shut his mouth. That led to a lull in the conversation, so, without looking up from his salad, he blurted "So...I'm bi" before stuffing his face with lettuce.

There was silence at the table, before there was a simultaneous "What?!" from everyone at the table except a strangled "Since when?" from Sam. Oh no, was Sam freaked out? The last thing Rory wanted was for Sam to think he was disgusting. "Uh, since always?" He replied. Everyone simply stared at him for a moment before nodding and turning back into conversation. He sighed in relief. But Sam was still staring at him, looking like he'd been knocked over the head with a club. Rory turned away from Sam's face, stomach churning. He caught Kurt's eye, who was smiling at him, and _definitely _checking Rory out. Rory smirked and raised an eyebrow, which made Kurt turn red and look away. Oh, that was going to be fun.

After Lunch, he didn't see Rachel or Sam for the rest of the day, maybe they were avoiding him. The idea made him depressed, but it was better they knew now, rather than later. Even though he knew neither of them would meet him there today, he decided to go to the Lima Bean. He really didn't want to listen to Brittany about unicorns and gay sharks.

Once he was seated with his coffee though, he felt lonely. This was not the best idea he had ever had. He looked aimlessly around the café. He had finished silently laughing at an elderly couple arguing over something when someone caught the corner of his eye. _Oh hello_ that guy was hot. Like really, really hot. Rory must have been staring too intensely though, because the man looked up and right back at him. Once he saw Rory, he looked surprised but smiled.

Rory looked down at his coffee, embarrassed. He stared at the table too intensely for a while, until someone sat in the other chair at Rory's table. He looked up, and the hot guy was sitting across from grinning.

"Hey babe, what's your name?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rory whistled as he walked the long trek from the Lima Bean to the Pierce's. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions. First, he had announced to the New Directions that he was bi, which could have gone better. The look on Sam's face still made Rory's stomach churn. Had he been disgusted? Furious? Or just surprised? Rory had been stewing over that question all day. "I'll just have to talk to him as soon as possible, if he doesn't avoid me from now on" Rory sighed to himself.

He didn't know what he'd do if Sam stopped talking to him. Sam and Rachel were the best thing about Lima. It had never even crossed his mind that Sam might not be cool with Rory's sexuality, since Sam seemed completely comfortable around Kurt. But maybe since he and Sam were so close, it made him more uncomfortable. '_Oh God! What if Sam thinks I like him?! We've changed in front of each other and everything! What if he thinks I've been checking him out this whole time?' _Rory realised. _'I mean, not that Sam is unattractive or anything...but no, just no'_ Rory quickly switched to another topic, avoiding contemplating Sam's attractiveness.

Rachel had also acted strange after his announcement at Lunch, but since Rach had two gay dads, he highly doubted it had freaked her out or anything. Maybe she was just surprised, or maybe she was upset that he hadn't told her sooner. Or maybe she was upset that her so-called (by herself, at least) 'impeccable gaydar' had been wrong. Rory snorted loudly to himself, '_yeah that sounds about right'._

Deciding to speak to them both tomorrow, Rory found himself thinking of the guy he had met at the Lima Bean. He was definitely been one of the most attractive people Rory had ever seen and while Rory had dated a few boys back in Ireland, no guy had ever flirted so outrageously with him in public. Who would've thought he would have met such an openly gay guy in Lima, Ohio of all places?

The guy had refused to give him his name, saying he would only tell Rory if they hung out again, preferably _alone, _which made Rory smirk and agree. This guy was really charming and nice, and Rory would love to date him properly, but the offer of some physical action sounded pretty appealing as well. He hadn't gotten any since he had moved to Ohio six months ago. He's a teenage boy with needs, for God's sake!

He had the guys' number anyway, and they were meeting up nest weekend, and Rory couldn't wait to figure out the guys' name. He had definitely been going for the whole tall, dark and mysterious thing, whereas Rory had acted like an overeager puppy. Rory must have guessed various names for an hour, but at every suggestion; tall, dark and handsome would scoff or pull a face, but Rory had a feeling that the guy wouldn't have let him know if he had guessed right anyway.

Rory was glad of the dating opportunity, since he had felt weird around Sam and Rachel for a while now, sort of like a third wheel.

_**~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~**_

Rory, Sam and Rachel were having their movie night, like they had every week. And Sam and Rachel were having an argument about what movie to watch, like they had every week.

"No Rachel, I am not watching Rent again! We watched it so many times last week, that I had a musical-themed nightmare! We are watching Star Wars, I've been begging you for weeks to watch it and you've never seen it, which is a huge tragedy that I intend to fix." Sam made this whole speech while holding Rachel's DVD of Rent above his head, while Rachel was comically trying to climb Sam to get to it.

"Saaaaaaaaam, Rent is one of the greatest musicals of all time, I am merely trying to get you to experience some culture and musical theatre. I am not watching your geeky movie. Now, gimme!" Rachel cried, trying to snatch the case of Sam.

"Rory!" They both whined. Rory sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rachel, we're watching Sam's pick this week. It's only fair, we watched your choice three times in a row last week." Rachel pouted at him, and when she saw he was unaffected, she turned he pout to Sam instead. "Oh no you don't" Sam laughed, using his hand to cover his eyes, "I win this round, Rory even said so." Rachel cracked a smile. "If you really loved me, you'd listen to me." She replied, teasingly. "Well, maybe I don't love you then" The blond retorted. Rachel let out a fake gasp of shock.

Rory was so sick of all the outrageous flirting between the two. He didn't understand why it made him so upset. He assumed he was just lonely and needed a boyfriend or girlfriend. "I'm gonna get some popcorn" He interrupted loudly and stormed into the kitchen, feeling miserable, unaware of the look of concern Rachel shot at his back.

_**~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~**_

Rory sighed, he was drifting from Sam and Rachel, and he really didn't want that to happen. But Sam and Rachel were bound to couple up soon, and they would forget all about Rory. The idea made him feel like crying, but he couldn't stop his friends budding romance, that would be cruel. But even if they did get together, what if they broke up? Then the three of them would never be able to hang out together again.

Rory banished these dark thoughts from his mind and decided to think about Mystery Man instead. He took his phone out of his pocket and smiled sadly at his wallpaper of Him, Rachel and Sam making goofy faces at the camera. He decided to write a text.

**To: Mystery Man **

_Can't wait for your house on Friday :) I still can't believe I don't even know your name, I feel so dirty._

Rory's phone almost immediately beeped with a reply. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and almost dropped it in his excitement.

**From: Mystery Man**

_Can't wait either babe ;)You'll find out my name soon enough_

**Review? I'll love you forever and ever and ever? And it will seriously make my day if you did**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel ran out of the cafeteria feeling a million emotions at once. Rory had just announced that he was bisexual, just as Rachel had been about to make a rather important announcement to the glee club herself. If it had been anyone else but Rory, she would have been furious at his interruption. That being said, she was still a little ticked that Rory had stole her thunder.

At that thought, Rachel immediately felt guilty. Rory coming out must have been very difficult, even to his group of very accepting friends. If she was honest, she had known deep down that Rory was not completely straight. _'The way Rory looks at Sam sometimes' _and Rachel mused,_ 'The way Sam looks back.' _This observation was just one of the reasons Rachel was finding it hard to think straight.

She was happy for Rory and Sam, who were obviously in love, even though both seemed oblivious to that fact. She had been subtly trying to show Sam that he clearly liked Rory, only for Sam to shrug it off or immediately change the subject. She loved the idea of being a matchmaker, and she had never had enough friends to set up before. But she tried not to think too hard about what would happen to her when the guys got together. Sure, they would still be friends with her but they'd go out on dates and they would want to be alone so much that she would hardly ever see them anymore.

Since she had realised that her two best friends had feelings for each other, she had been drifting apart from them. It also meant that she had immediately tried to quell any romantic feelings she might have felt for either of her boys. The three of them just fit together so perfectly. Rachel drove the boys to be the best they could be, Rory was the level headed one who made sure there was never any fights and he was the one Sam could talk nerd with, and Sam was the one that made them relax and just have fun.

The three of them completely balanced each other out, which is why Rachel was so upset. '_Why did stupid romantic feelings have to get involved? Why can't the three of us just be best friends and be together forever?' _But Rachel knew that was an extremely naive outlook and the world just didn't work that way. If she really loved Rory and Sam, she would let them go and be happy together, no matter how sad it made her. '_I mean, I'm bound to get over it and move on eventually, right?'_ she tried to tell herself, but she just wasn't convinced.

At least her separation from Sam Rory would be good in one way; it would make her announcement to them easier. Rory's interruption during Lunch had been a sign; she had to tell the truth to Rory and Sam before everyone else. She managed to put it off until Friday, avoiding both the guys before finally deciding to man up. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Sam, deciding against texting Rory, since he probably needed to be alone for a while.

**To Sam:**

We need to talk. Come to my house after school? – R

Rachel had been in her house five minutes before there was a knock on the door. And there was Sam, standing there on her door step, looking extremely nervous. "Hey Rach, what's up? Your text sounded pretty ominous." Rachel grinned. "Relax Sammy, come in." He smiled nervously, and stepped over the threshold. "Come on, sit" Rachel laughed, since Sam was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He hadn't even been this nervous the first time he had been in her house.

He sat down right next to her on the couch. "So uh, what is it you need to tell me?" Rachel took a deep breath. "Sam, this isn't easy to say, but I met someone recently and-" "Wow Rach, this starting to sound like you're breaking up with me." Sam laughed. "Am I missing something?" Rachel got extremely flustered at this. "Wh- break up with- NO! We were never even dating!" _'I wish' _Rachel thought. "I know Rach, I was making this thing called a joke." "Oh" Rachel blushed. "Um anyway, the thing is, I got into a really good performing arts high school, and I've been offered a scholarship!" Rachel said in one breath. "Oh my God, Rachel that's awesome. I didn't know that you were interested in a performing arts school in Ohio!" Rachel's happy mood at Sam's reaction quickly deflated.

"Well, that's the thing Sam, the school isn't-" Rachel was cut off by Sam's phone ringing. "It's Rory" Sam explained. "Hey Rors, I'm with Rach so I'm gonna put you on speaker, okay?" Sam pressed a few buttons on his phone and Rory's voice deep came through the speakers. "Hey guys what's up?" Rory sounded extremely excited on the phone, which was strange to Sam and Rachel, since they had assumed that he would be at least a little nervous about his coming out a few days before.

"Oh man Rory, you gotta come to Rachel's dude. We're gonna celebrate! Rachel got into a fancy performing arts high-school!" Sam yelled excitedly. "What? Rach, that's brilliant. I'm so happy for you! You really deserve this." Rory replied happily. "So, when are you coming over then?" Rachel asked, she was probably better off breaking the bad news to both her best friends anyway.

"Oh, uh, I can't tonight you guys. But we can totally celebrate tomorrow though, okay?" Rory murmured. "What is so important you can't hang out with us tonight?" Sam replied, teasingly.

"I-I've got a date tonight" Rory said quietly, as if he was afraid of his friends reactions. "That's so great Rory, we won't keep you any longer, have fun on your date. Bye." Sam said with a strained smile that Rachel could tell was fake. He quickly and hung up his phone before Rory could reply.

"Rory has a date Rach, isn't that great?" Sam said with faux-happiness.

'_Date. Date. A date. Rory was going on a date. And it wasn't with her. It wasn't even with Sam' _Rachel thought miserably, holding back tears.

Her news could wait.

**Two updates in three days, that's like a miracle for me. Please review, it makes me update faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note - So sorry guys, my laptop broke months ago and I only got a replacement**

**last week. Anyway, on with the chapter**

**Previously**

_"I-I've got a date tonight" Rory said quietly, as if he was afraid of his friends reactions. __"That's so great Rory, we won't keep you any longer, have fun on your date. Bye." Sam said __with a strained smile that Rachel could tell was fake. He quickly and hung up his phone __before Rory could reply._

_"Rory has a date Rach, isn't that great?" Sam said with faux-happiness._

_'Date. Date. A date. Rory was going on a date. And it wasn't with her. It wasn't even with_

_Sam' Rachel thought miserably, holding back tears._

_Her news could wait._

Rory found himself getting ready for his date with 'The Mystery Man' an hour and a half early just to get his mind off of Sam and the fact that he had hung up on him earlier. '_Why had he done __that?' _Rory wondered. It's not like Sam was homophobic,Rory knew that from experience, but he couldn't think of any other reasonable explanation for the blond's reaction to finding out about Rory's date.

'_Weird, he was almost acting like a jealous boyfriend' _Rory mused_. 'But that would mean Sam is __in lo-' _The Irishman was shaken from his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. He ran down to the door as quickly due to the fact that he was the only one in the Pierce household and there was no one else to open the door and stop the obnoxious sound of the doorbell, which was the high pitched sound of a cat meowing repeatedly.

"Dammit Brittany" growled Rory under his breath as he wrenched open the door, only to find Kurt standing on the porch, texting someone on his phone. "Hey Ror-" Kurt cut himself as he looked up from his phone at Rory and immediately looked back down to the ground, blushing. Rory looked down at himself and realised, in his hurry, that he had neglected to put on a shirt. '_He's so __cute, blushing at something so normal' _thought Rory.

"Relax Kurt, I'm not gonna jump ya or anything" Rory laughed. Kurt blushed even harder but pushed his way past Rory into the house. "Whoah, hey, what's up? Did something happen?" Rory questioned, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Have you ever dated a boy?" Kurt blurted, looking at Rory determinedly despite being obviously embarrassed.

Rory was taken aback by the question. "Uh, yeah a few guys back home and I actually have a date tonight with a guy I met a while ago" Rory replied. "Why?" He then asked a moment later. "It's just, you're the only friend I can go to about this 'gay dating' stuff and I really need someone to talk to and I-" To Rory's horror, tears started to fill Kurt's eyes. Rory ran up and hugged Kurt around the waist. "Hey, hey now none of that." Rory pleaded, wiping the tears from Kurt's eyes. "Relax and tell me what's going on, ok?"

Kurt took a deep shuddering breath, and let it all out. Everything about Karofsky's abuse, even the kiss and the death threats. He had to calm Rory down after he screamed bloody murder about he was going to hunt down and Karofsky's ass and beat him to a pulp. After that, he spoke about Blaine, the attractive lead singer of the Warblers who had been so kind to Kurt and like all the same things as Kurt and had these amazing honey coloured eyes and such a dreamy voice and-

"Kurt, Kurt, KURT! You're rambling." laughed Rory. "Oh sorry" blushed Kurt. "Ok, so about Karofsky, I'm gonna convince the Glee guys to help you out and along with me we'll keep Karofsky off your back. I'm also going to be there with you when, not if, when you go to Principal's office so I can also testify to everything Karofsky has done to you." Kurt was touched. He was afraid when he told Rory everything that he would be turned away or even mocked. Karofsky had done quite a number on Kurt's self-confidence. "Now that that's done, I'm thinking that's not the only reason you came over here, hmmm?" Rory teased.

Kurt blushed again. "Ok, so maybe I was hoping you'd give me some tips on how to win over Blaine? The boy is so oblivious it hurts" whined Kurt. "I can definitely help with that" grinned Rory. "But right now, I'm getting ready for a date, so unless you want to help me pick out what to wear?" "Hell yes, but we are going to my house. You're about my size and I will not let you go out on a date in some god awful green flannel shirt or something. No, you're going to look fabulous" Kurt cried as he sashayed out the front door. Rory stared after him for a moment until Kurt yelled; "Come along Irish, I don't have all day!"

Rory ran out after Kurt, laughing. '_Looks like I've made a new friend.'_

**How was that? Review to let me know what you thought.**

**Love you guys**

**-Jen**


	9. Chapter 9

Rory pulled at his shirt collar nervously. Kurt had only insisted on two ruled on picking Rory's outfit for his date: No green and no flannel. The only reason he wore stuff like that so much was because it reminded him of home. Half the flannel shirts he had brought with him were old shirts of his fathers' and when he was homesick it eased the ache a little. Of course, Kurt didn't know this and had dressed the boy in a blue sweater and black slacks, which was rather subtle compared to the clothes Kurt usually wore himself.

Rory had to admit it though, he looked good. Kurt had nodded with approval after he had made sure Rory's hair was 'perfectly' ruffled and then kicked the Irishman out of his car at the Pierces'. Rory grinned to himself. Kurt was a really nice guy. That, along with being impressively sarcastic meant that Rory got along famously with the older boy. The only thing that worried Rory was that every so often, Kurt reached out as if to touch him, but then he would flinch away. Rory suspected it something to do with the bullying he was getting on a daily basis form other boys at McKinley. '_I'll have to do something about that' _Rory decided.

Rory was shook out of his musings by the ring of the doorbell. He sighed, as he always did when he heard the Pierces' meow-doorbell, and ran downstairs to the door. He took a deep breath and pulled open the door and felt his jaw drop slightly. His date looked amazing. Though anything would have been an improvement from the hideous uniform the boy had been wearing at their last meeting, the boys' skin-tight shirt and jeans showed off all the boys' best attributes.

"Hey babe, you ready to go, or do you wanna drool some more?" The guy smirked at the expression on Rory's face. Rory closed his mouth and then spoke with a grin, "I don't know I think I might keep drooling for a while. Problem?" They both laughed, feeling completely comfortable with each other. "No problem, but you might want to get in my car if we don't want to miss our reservation." The taller boy replied.

As they made their way to the restaurant the boys teased each other with their best pick-up lines. Rory's were cheesy yet charming, whereas the other boys' were suave and clever. Rory considered that this might be indicative of their personalities. When they got to the restaurant, Rory's date made a show of opening Rory's car door for him, which led to Rory opening the restaurant door for the other boy which led to the guy pulling out Rory's chair with a mocking salute. Before they had even sat down, the boys were in hysterics.

Once they both had calmed down, they ordered and tried to get to know each other better. Rory liked the other boys' sense of humour, seeing as it was similar to his own. They also seemed to share a love of music. "Wait, you're in a glee club?" asked Rory at one point, amused. "Yeah, why? Is that funny?" the other boy frowned, confused. "Oh no it's nothing, I am too." Replied Rory. It seemed it was his destiny to only be friends with glee club dorks. '_I guess that's because I'm one myself'_ he mused. The two boys hung out for hours, eating dessert and having three cups of coffee since neither wanted to leave. They were eventually asked to leave by a waitress, since the place was closing for the night.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Sam had been parked down from the Pierces' house for over an hour. Sam was tapping the steering wheel of his Dads car nervously, while Rachel never took her eye of the Pierces' house through a pair of binoculars she had brought with her. After the phone call with Rory, the idea of the boy on a date had irritated them until they had finally decided to make sure that Rory got home safe and this date of his didn't try anything with him. That was all, they were only there purely for protective reasons, really.

The two boys pulled up at the front door of the house. Rory's date once again opened the door of the car for him, but this time it seemed sincere. They walked up to the front door and then looked at each other awkwardly. Before Rory could say a word, the other boy leaned in and kissed him forcefully. Rory responded eagerly but the other boy pulled away too soon, which led to Rory moaning in disappointed. "Probably shouldn't go too far on the first date, eh?" the other boy laughed breathlessly. "I still don't know you're name." Rory replied stupidly.

The other boy leaned in towards Rory's ear.

"It's Sebastian." He whispered seductively, before he abruptly turned and walked back to the car, sniggering at the still dumbfounded look on Rory's face. As Sebastian drove down the street, Rory grinned widely before heading indoors, where he planned to go to his bedroom and scream happily into his pillow like a thirteen year old girl for the next two hours.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Sam watched their best friend thoroughly enjoy a kiss with someone else. Rachel had since dropped her binoculars and sighed heavily, while Sam gripped the steering wheel and gritted his teeth hard. "Well now we know he's fine, I guess we can go home." Rachel said sadly. Sam didn't reply. "Sam? SAM!" The boy jumped before turning to Rachel. "What?" "It's done, Sam. Will you drop me home? I'm really tired." "Oh, uh sure." Sam stuttered in reply.

The two sat in a tense silence for a while. Then Rachel broke the silence. "Well, I'm really happy that Rory's safe and it looks like he had fun too…" Sam mumbled what sounded like an agreement. _'Happy, yeah right. I'm fucking ecstatic' _Sam thought moodily.

**Reviews are love.**

**-Jen**


End file.
